Commander Soof
Commander Soof, alternatively known as just Soof, is an Avian male from an alternate reality (Reality 685). Biography Soof was born on Avos (the homeworld of the Avian race), where he, as a young child, experienced horrific things at a relatively early age. After a raid on his village by Kluex worshippers (religious extremists) ended with his mother and father both being taken away and executed, Soof was forced to run due to them believing that he was an atheist as well. As he grew older, he had to live within the forest and shadows his entire life. Eventually, at the age of 23, he stole an Avian starship and took off into the skies, escaping Avos and beginning his journey. Over time, he grew more and more bitter about the executions, and made the decision to block it from his memory. Any mentioning of Avos, Kluex Worshippers, or even having a mother and father tends to upset Soof slightly. However, he accidentally let the rage consume him one day and nearly destroyed an entire village of Kluex followers on a foreign planet, after being accused of being an atheist. Soof fled, and found himself on a foreign planet. Over time, he began to realize that what he needed was followers. Soof began the ARP, or Altarus Republic of Planets, in an attempt to gain followers. Soof also located a USCM base at some point after the foundation of ARP. After the USCM attacked him first, Soof and his followers retaliated and took over the base for their own. After several years of operations, and assisting another faction at war with the USCM, the NTR (New Terran Republic), a USCM fleet located ARP Headquarters and destroyed it, massacuring most of the population there. With the ARP HQ destroyed, the remaining population set up an encampment outside the NTR main city, New Eden. After living there for only a few short days, the Apex assaulted the city, killing most of the remainder of ARP and badly damaging the city. With the NTR and ARP both in disarray, Soof decided to disband ARP and return the Avians back to their families, and the factions split, causing Soof to flee. After fleeing, he arrived in several locations, notably a city called "New Chicago" after following busy space traffic. There, he met several Avians who were willing to join his cause. Spending several years there, he gathered a sizable amount of followers for his cause due to the extreme dissent against the USCM there. Assembling a rather large fleet, him and around 5,000 other Avians began their search for a new home planet. At this point, Soof decided to reform the ARP again. After several weeks of travelling in space, he encountered a space rift which carried him and the entire fleet over to Reality 001. For continuation, see ARP. Personality Very resolved and logical, but rather quiet. Avoids speaking "slang", and will not conjugate words as often as possible, unless alone. Proud, yet somehow reserved stance. He also tends to avoid being part of the "main crowd", and in a large crowd or social situation, would prefer to stand in the corner and observe the situation. However, he will express his emotions in people whom he trusts deeply. In tense situations, Soof will analyze his surroundings and make choices based upon that. Abilities As he spent most of his teenage life in the forest and wilderness, Soof aquired a set of skills that are based around melee combat, and survival skills. In a survival situation, Soof is very practical and can usually survive in any kind of environment. This is also a result of his widespread exploration around the universe looking for USCM bases. Soof is extremely well adapted to unarmed combat and melee combat, and even prefers it to gun combat. Avians are known for their extreme agility, and most prefer melee combat over gun combat. Using this doctine, Avian armies have been able to take on very modern armies with vehicles and weapons, simply by being very quick and confusing in combat. They are masters at ambushing their enemies. Soof is not exempt from any of this, and will seize any chances to confuse or ambush the enemy. Equipment Years of exploring and assaulting USCM bases has given him lots of experience in gun combat, and he uses a specially modified plasma rifle. He also uses a large spear, that is considered very spiritual among his race. Soof's ship is a standard Avian ship, which is a lightly armed and small dreadnaught vessel. It is approximately 50 meters long and 40 meters tall. Powered by standard issue Avian crystals, and fueled by Solarium, it has the ability to go on for years without rebasing. The FTL tech from Reality 685 was also brought over, giving Soof the ability to get jump anywhere in the galaxy in around 20 seconds. The distance does not matter. However, moving from one planet to another in the system the ship is in would also require an FTL jump, and would also take around 20 seconds. On the same note, going from one end of the galaxy to the other would take the same amount of time, which is a feature specific to ships from Reality 685. This means Soof can escape any ship that is in pursuit of him. Reality 685 also contained cloning tech. As long as the cloning system in Soof's ship is functional, he is able to "respawn" back in his ship after death. There is a range to this feature, and it only works as long as the ship is in orbit of the same planet. If Soof were to die and the ship was not in orbit, or not functional, the death would be permanent until the ship moved back in range, or Soof's DNA was replicated (a very lengthy process, can take years. Requires a secondary ship.) Flaws Soof is not exempt from flaws, however. *It is rather easy to get to Soof's emotions, considering his past. *While Soof has experience in gun combat, it isn't as much as most do, which is why he uses mainly his spear. *Soof will avoid working for anybody, or even associating himself with a group, due to past experiences. *Soof cannot man turrets on a ship, and requires his crew to use them. He is ONLY adapted to Avian tech, and some human tech, and that is about it. With this in mind, he would never be able to hijack ships, vehicles, or use other tech.